criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Shot of Beauty
A Shot of Beauty is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Eduardo Ramirez alerted David Jones and the player of Kerry Ann Buxton's murder at the climax of the previous case. The team rushed to the Buxton Mansion to find Kerry Ann dead in the swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face. The killer turned out to be a famous wrestler named Tom Norris, whom Kerry Ann was in a relationship with at the time of her death. Tom found out that Kerry Ann posed naked for Dwayne Vermont in some luxury cab depot while he was resting at the Halifax Hotel. Tom managed to review the pics after he found Vermont's flash drive upon his arrival, and found the pictures to be disgusting, immoral, and loathsome, and was in disbelief and shock that Kerry Ann would cross that line, as he knew Kerry Ann was capable of many shady antics. Since Kerry Ann would never listen to Tom, he wanted to show her that she cannot be forever young and pretty with all the collagen in the world. As Tom arrived at the Buxton Mansion, he saw Kerry Ann being more delusional than ever, bragging about how sexy she was and how the mayor's campaign strategy was motivated thanks to her. Tom was very annoyed about Kerry Ann's latest efforts, and as a result, he swatted her with collagen syringe after collagen syringe in emotional pain whilst Kerry Ann tried to defend herself by almost scalping Tom. After Tom ran out of collagen, he kicked Kerry Ann into the pool and watched her die. In court, Tom declared himself guilty but not without telling the court that Kerry Ann was dead long before that as the citizens of Maple Heights (including but not limited to Hank Buxton and the Mayor) killed her with their games of appearance. Tom also stated that Kerry Ann's purpose of posing nude was to boost her stagnating career. The team felt that Kerry Ann paid a fatal consequence for recognition of beauty, and felt that she wanted to be remembered by everyone, even though Kerry Ann did not know them. Summary Victim *'Kerry Ann Buxton' (found drifting in her swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Tom Norris' Suspects Dwayne.png|Dwayne Vermont Jamie.png|Jamie Buxton Howard2.png|Howard Johnson Alden5.png|Alden Greene Norris.png|Tom Norris Killer's Profile *The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a crocodile jacket. Crime Scenes C45-CS1.PNG|Swimming Pool C45-CS1(2).PNG|Sun Chair C45-CS2.PNG|Taxi Depot C45-CS2(2).PNG|Cab Trunk C45-CS3.PNG|Peacock Suite C45-CS3(2).PNG|Dresser Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Glass, Flash Drive; Victim identified: Kerry Ann Buxton) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoe Print. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Attribute: The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Syringe; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Drops) *Analyze Drops. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on antidepressants) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive Content; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Taxi Depot) *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Prerequisite: Flash Drive unlocked; Clues: Faded Card, Faded File, Torn Flyer) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Dwayne Vermont) *Ask Vermont if he's the one who took the pictures of Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Complaint Filing; New Suspect: Jamie Buxton) *Have a chat with Jamie Buxton about her lawsuit case against Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Complaint unraveled) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Johnson Campaign Flyer; New Suspect: Howard Johnson) *Ask Johnson about his words on the campaign flyer. (Prerequisite: Campaign Flyer restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Greene now he's been released from prison. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Alden is on antidepressants) *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Taxi Receipt, Pile of Luggage, Answering Machine) *Examine Taxi Receipt. (Result: Receipt Destination) *Analyze Taxi Receipt. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cab Trunk) *Investigate Cab Trunk. (Prerequisite: Taxi Receipt analyzed; Clue: Briefcase) *Ask Vermont what he’s doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cab Trunk investigated; Profile updated: Dwayne wears PLIGMA sneakers and is on antidepressants) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: WeBuy Receipt) *Analyze WeBuy Receipt. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer had plastic surgery) *Examine Pile of Luggage. (Result: Gossip Magazine; New Suspect: Tom Norris) *Talk to Norris about his relationship with Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Gossip Magazine found; Profile updated: Tom is on antidepressants) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Turned On) *Quiz Jamie about the message from her lawyer. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine unlocked; Profile updated: Jamie wears PLIGMA sneakers and is on antidepressants) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Jamie had plastic surgery *Examine Documents About Kerry Ann. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Love Letter) *Question Johnson about his love letter to Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Love Letter found; Profile updated: Howard is on antidepressants and had plastic surgery) *Ask Norris if he knew the Mayor had a crush on Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Profile updated: Tom wears PLIGMA sneakers and had plastic surgery) *Investigate Dresser. (Prerequisite: Tom interrogated; Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a crocodile jacket) *Investigate Sun Chair. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Financial Article) *Talk to Greene about Kerry Ann withdrawing her shares from his company. (Prerequisite: Financial Article restored; Profile updated: Alden wears PLIGMA sneakers and had plastic surgery) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clue: Duck Buoy; Prerequisite: Alden interrogated) *Examine Duck Buoy. (Result: Hair Pile) *Analyze Hair Pile. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Give the poster to Howard Johnson. (Prerequisite: Poster restored; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Check up on Dwayne Vermont. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Prerequisite: Dwayne interrogated; Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photograph) *Give the photograph to Dwayne Vermont. (Prerequisite: Photograph found; Rewards: Crocodile Jacket, Golden Mixtape Necklace) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Pills) *Examine Pills. (Result: Pills Sample) *Analyze Pills. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene. (Prerequisite: Pills analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and A Deadly Game are the only cases that require stars only to unlock the next case, aside from normal star usage. No stars are required to advance in between chapters. *Like Troubled Waters, there is no need to initiate contact with an innocent suspect (Alden Greene in this case) to initiate that innocent suspect's leg of the Additional Investigation (investigate, examine, analyze, and then deliver the news). *The online sales site named WeBuy referred to in the case is an obvious parody of eBay, hence the similarities. *PLIGMA is a parody of PUMA. *The cars in the crime scene "Taxi Depot" are heavily based on 2004 Audi A6, 1990 Lincoln Town Car and 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, respectively. *In the "Sun Chair" crime scene, you can spot a book entitled "Fifty Shades of Blood", which is an obvious reference to the 2011 erotic romance novel Fifty Shades of Grey. **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, a pink smartphone – with Pretty Simple's logo set as its background picture – can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights